Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips. Providing ventilation in the seating assembly can increase the comfort of passengers. A variety of vehicle seating assemblies that provide for ventilated cooling of an occupant are known. However, current solutions for providing cooling airflow often can be too bulky to conform to the seats for which they are intended while still efficiently ventilating the seats. It is desirable to provide a seating assembly that provides ventilated cooling to multiple seat areas.